Hit Me
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: It just happened one morning, Morgan came to work with a black eye and wouldn’t tell anyone what happened so Reid decided to go to him after work and find out. Reid/Morgan slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hit Me

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: **T**

Ship: Reid/Morgan, mentions of Morgan/OC

Summary: It just happened one morning, Morgan came to work with a black eye and wouldn't tell anyone what happened so Reid decided to go to him after work and find out. Reid/Morgan slash.

Warning: Violence, Slash

Author's notes: This is my second Criminal Minds fic. I really wanted to try this out, writing Reid and Morgan in a different light.

Reid looked around awkwardly, he wasn't used to just showing up at someone's house like he just had, but he had to be sure that Morgan was okay, for his sake as much as for Morgan's. He was about knock when he heard a shout coming from inside the house. It sounded like Morgan, but Reid wasn't sure. Another scream came from inside the condo, a scream of pain this time and the puzzle pieces fell scarily into place, and Reid couldn't risk waiting any longer, He pulled his gun off his hip, and his key ring out of his pocket, finding the correct key Reid put it in the lock and turned it, his gun drawn level.

_Reid looked up as Morgan walked by and handed the young agent a cup of coffee. He was shocked to see the Morgan had one hell of a black eye. "What happened to your eye Morgan?" _

_"It's nothing Reid." Reid sighed and took the coffee from him. _

_"It's something Morgan, you have a black eye!" Morgan shook his head and sat down on the edge of Reid's desk._

_"It nothing Reid, really, don't worry about it." Morgan crossed his arms and forced a smile. _

_"Okay." Reid set his coffee down and grabbed one of the numerous case files on his desk, as Morgan stood and walked away. Reid couldn't help but notice that he walked with a slight limp. _

Reid pushed the door open and stared in shock as he watched a large man throw a sharp punch into Morgan's chest. "What the hell?!" Both Morgan and the other man looked up at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man raised his fists in front of his as Reid stepped into the room.

"I could ask you the same question." Without taking his eyes off the big man in front of him Reid holstered his gun. "Morgan, are you okay?"

"Reid I'm fine, just go. I'll be fine." The big man did glance down at Morgan, who had fallen onto the floor after being punched in the chest.

"Yeah, I'm going to show you just fucking fine in a minute Derek. You stay right there and shut the fuck up." Reid could feel his blood boil.

"Who do you think you are talking to him like that?" Reid spit out, taking a step closer to the offensive man. "Morgan, get up and go call Hotch and Rossi." Morgan looked from Reid to the man.

"Stay right there."

"Eric, please. Leave the kid out of it. He's just a friend." Morgan tried to stand up but a look from 'Eric' was enough to bring him to his knees again.

"A friend that has keys to _our _condo Derek? Keep your ass right there." Eric glared at Morgan, and the man's head bowed in shame. Reid Felt like he was going to throw up at the way his best friend was being treated. No one deserved to be treated that way.

"Go Morgan, I'm serious. Call Hotch and Rossi right now, and don't worry a damn thing about what this goon says." When Morgan hesitated, Reid stepped forward another step, so that he directly in front of Morgan, never taking his eyes off the huge man in front of him. "Go Morgan!" Morgan stood up, and started heading for the bedroom. Eric grabbed for him, but a sudden burst of adrenaline surged through Reid and he grabbed the bigger man by the back of the shirt and yanked him back.

Morgan froze, unsure what to do. "Hotch and Rossi, Morgan I'll be fine just go and call them." Reid never once looked at his Colleague.

"I'm his boyfriend, he belongs to me and he does as I say." Reid glared and used all his strength to throw the man to the ground.

"Well unfortunately for you I care too much about Morgan to let you treat him this way." Reid stood his ground as Morgan disappeared into his bedroom. Reid could hear him talking on the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

Morgan crept back into the room, and Eric jumped to his feet knocking Spencer onto the ground before backhanding Morgan across the face with enough force to turn the profiler's head and push him back a few steps. "What have I told you about inviting people over here?" Eric punched Morgan in the gut.

Spencer didn't know where his strength was coming from but he got up off the ground and grabbed Eric from behind again. "Leave him the hell alone," Spencer growled, inserting himself in between Morgan and his abusive boyfriend. "Morgan, is Hotch on his way?"

Morgan's voice was quiet and obedient as he answered. "Yes."

"Get out of my way and mind your own business," Reid took a step closer to the man and a step farther away from Morgan. Reid didn't see Morgan reach for him but Eric did, and he shoved Reid out of the way so he could get to Morgan. Reid stepped between them.

"You think you are big and bad? Beating on your lover?" Reid spit at the man's feet, although the person standing in front of him could barely be called a man, and raised his hands and took a fighters stance, just as Morgan had taught him when he first joined the BAU. "You're a coward. Morgan brought you into his home, trusted you, and even loved you I'd say."

"Who do you think you are calling a coward pretty boy?" Reid glared and took a step forward, the look on the young agents face enough to drive Eric a step backward.

"Nobody but Derek calls me that."

"Oh ho! So there is something more here than 'just friends' is there?" Reid shook his head and rolled his eyes due to force of habit.

"Only for me." Eric tried to figure a way around Reid, but Reid stepped in his way.

"Hit me." Reid stepped closer to the man. "You wanna prove you're a man? Hit me. Hit someone that you haven't degraded and belittled any."

The man hesitated and Morgan backed up against the wall. "Spencer…" Reid almost turned around at the sound of pain in Morgan's voice.

"HIT ME COWARD!" Reid's taunts did the trick and Eric swung at the side of Reid's head. A soft moan of fear cam from the corner, but it was pointless. Reid swung his arm up at the same time and blocked his punch. Narrowing his eyes, and keeping a little bit of unneeded focus on Morgan's heavy breathing behind him, Reid threw a punch of his own hitting Eric squarely in the jaw.

The fight went on much in the same way for several minutes: Eric throwing punches, Reid blocking them and throwing one of his own. The only difference came was when someone burst in the door shouting "FBI."

Reid let his guard down slightly and Eric took his chance. He swung at Reid's face, and Reid didn't block in time and Eric's fist connected solidly with Reid's jaw, just as his other fist connected with Reid's gut. Reid doubled over, and Eric kicked him in the chest.

"Spencer!" Reid fell over and Morgan rushed to his side as Hotch was wrestling Eric into handcuffs and reading him his rights. Hotch dragged the man out of the room, none to gently, and managed to slam him into the doorframe as he went. Rossi dropped down beside Reid and Morgan. "Spencer, speak to me."

Reid groaned a little and then opened his eyes and looked up at Morgan. His head was in Morgan's lap, and he was little fuzzy to how it had gotten there. A sharp pain in his guy and chin reminded him quickly.

"Idiot." Morgan smiled slightly and hugged Reid. "You should have told us." Reid pushed himself into a sitting position. Rossi was looking him over.

"We should probably take you to the hospital Reid." Rossi Placed a hand on the young genius's shoulder.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Reid stood, and then pulled Morgan to his feet. "This one should probably go though." Morgan shook his head. Rossi nodded and shaking both of their hands he left.

Pausing at the door, "Hotch is pretty pissed with you Morgan, and he's pretty proud of you Reid. He's going to want to talk to both of Monday, so get some rest over the weekend." Both the younger men nodded and as soon as he was gone Reid collapsed down on the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hit Me

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: **MA**

Ship: Reid/Morgan, mentions of Morgan/OC

Summary: It just happened one morning, Morgan came to work with a black eye and wouldn't tell anyone what happened so Reid decided to go to him after work and find out. Reid/Morgan slash.

Warning: Smut, Slash

Author's notes: You don't have to read this chapter, or you only have to read half of it, because most of this chapter is pure smut! It explains why Eric was beating the shit of Morgan when Reid happened to show up and a few other things. Again I'm experimenting with their roles reversed. But this is the chapter where their relationship comes in.

Morgan just looked at me from his spot by the doorway, he looked slightly like a lost puppy and it nearly broke my heart.

"Can I get you anything Spence?"

"An Aspirin would be nice." Derek nodded and disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with two bottles of beer.

"No aspirin, but I have plenty of alcohol." I chuckled and took the offered beverage.

"Why didn't you tell me Morgan?" Morgan shrugged and took a hug gulp of beer.

"Because it only happened a few times, and I hoped it would get better." Morgan blushed slightly. "I didn't want you to worry about me. I care about you too much for that."

"What was he so mad about tonight?" I looked at Morgan's face, making sure he didn't start lying to me again.

"I told him to leave, that I was in love with someone else and I wanted a chance to be happy." Morgan flinched, and let his head rest on my shoulder. "And then he just hit me, again."

"Who were you trying to leave him for?" I set my beer down and angled his body so that Morgan was settled in my arms.

"You," he whispered it so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard right, but my body tensed up in hope, and Morgan sat up and looked at me with a strange look on his face. "I told him I was in love with you." I blinked and Morgan set his beer down, getting up to walk away, but I pulled him gently back down onto the couch.

"You mean that?" Morgan nodded and I crashed my lips into his, forcing him to lie back on the couch. Morgan's hands found my shoulders and he held them tightly as I cupped his cheek gently. I swiped my tongue across Morgan's bottom lip, seeking entrance, and smiled at the soft moan I pulled from him as I explored every part of his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, a fight that I was surprisingly winning. I shivered slightly as Morgan ran his hands down my back; I could feel his nails through the thin cotton of my work shirt. I groaned and pulled my lips away from Morgan's, but never let them leave his skin, I kissed down his jaw law with light, feathery kisses. But my kisses got a little rougher the more Morgan whimpered and moaned in pleasure and I started to kiss and bite my way down Morgan's neck.

"Spencer…" I moaned a little at the sound of my own name, drawn out and moaned the way it was by Morgan. Nipping at Morgan's collar bone once more, I looked up at Morgan's face, his eyes were heavily lidded and his cheeks were flushed. His hands were still tight on my back, and he put pressure on there, forcing my lower body closer to his, and both of us let out satisfied moans as our erection's grazed each other.

"What baby?" I pressed a gentle kiss on Morgan's full lips. "Tell me what you want." I straddled his waist and put my hands teasingly on either side of his head, cursing inwardly as my hair fell from behind my ears. He just gazed up at me with a strange look on his face.

"I want you, Spencer." I leaned down to capture his mouth again, smiling against his lips as he dragged his nails back up my back.

"You have me, you've had me for years." My voice was ragged when I whispered the words into his ear and it sent shivers through his body. I pressed my lips to his again, reveling in the fact that I could finally do so after so many years.

"Make love to me Spencer," The words that came from his mouth were breathless, and hopeful. I hesitated and he opened his eyes wide to look at me. "I trust you Spencer, please… Make love to me." I nodded slightly, still a tad bit unsure as to weather making love to him was exactly a good idea after the evening we had both had, but all doubts were pushed to the back of my mind as Morgan started to unbutton my shirt.

"Are you sure Derek?" He nodded and pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I smiled and tossed it onto the floor before starting on Derek's shirt. I unbuttoned it hastily and shoved it off his shoulders, neither of us bothered to pull it out from under him. I took in and appreciated every inch of his well sculpted chest. But the bruises that covered him caused me to stop dead in my tracks. Derek once again turned his head from me in shame.

"Hey, look at me Derek, this isn't your fault at all. This is Eric's fault and you know that. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry with him." Derek smiled at me, and reached his hand up and pulled my face down so he could kiss me, he distracted me for a moment from him trying to undo my pants. As soon as he realized what he was trying to do I lifted my hips up so that he could pull them down. He managed to do so and I shimmied the rest of the way out of them, and started pulling at his belt.

Derek helped me by lifting his hips up as well and I pulled his pants and boxers off, continuing my appreciation of Derek's body, running my hands over every surface of his body. I brushed my hands across his chest, making sure my finger pinched lightly on one dusty nipple. It drew a gasp from my older lover and I bent my head down to draw the same nipple into my mouth. I smiled once again as Derek's back arched toward my warm mouth, and I ran my tongue over his nipple.

"Please Spencer, I need you, stop playing around." I touched Derek's face while I moved my other hand down to his entrance, getting ready to prepare him. "Don't worry about me Spence, just go baby."

I nodded and pushed his legs apart with my knees, and grinned again as he wrapped his legs around my back. I hesitated again, "Are you sure Derek?" He nodded and his hands found my shoulders once again. I nodded and braced my self, placing a hand on the couch on each side of Derek. I couldn't help but hesitate again, my erection just touching his entrance. I looked into his eyes, seeking permission. He smiled at me and pulled at my shoulders.

"Please Spencer." I pushed my hips forward and winced at Derek's slight hiss of pain.

"Am I hurting you?" Derek shook his head and lifted his hips up. I struggled to go slowly, push the rest of the way in without hurting him. I paused for another moment, to give Derek time to adjust to me.

"Please." I nodded and started moving into him. I pulled out and back in slowly. Derek's nail's dug into my shoulder on my third thrust and I moaned loudly, causing him to drag his nails up my back.

"Derek." I bent my head down, bracing myself on my forearms as I continued to thrust in and out of Derek's body. Derek's lips found my neck and hit started sucking and kissing his way up and around. I moaned again as Derek started meeting my slow, downward thrust, with faster upward ones. I moved myself faster, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in with more force then I had before.

I loved the way Derek whimpered my name when I did that.

It had been so long since I had been with somebody: I forgot how good it felt to be with another person, to have another person holding onto me the way Derek was holding me. I let Derek set the pace that he wanted, which was fast and hard and I could feel my climax starting to build up. I buried my face in the crook of Derek's neck and kept up with my heavy thrusting, our hips hitting together with a constant force.

With Derek's moans and the pace that he had set, I was already close to the edge. I wrapped one arm around Derek's shoulders and I slipped my other hand in between us, catching Derek in a firm grip, causing him to cry out.

"Uhn, Spence, I'm so close." His husky tone was heaven to my ears and I stroked him in time with my thrusts. "Oh Fuck!" I closed my eyes tightly against his shoulder as his seed spilled over my hand and onto his stomach. His body tensed around me and with one final push of my hips my orgasm shook my body.

"Derek!" I called his name as I emptied myself inside of him. He breathed my name and his arm's tightened around me, both of our bodies shaking with the force of our combined orgasm.

When my body finally stopped shaking, I lay on top of Morgan, panting heavily. The smell of our sex and sweat filled the room. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so good. I lifted myself up on my elbows and pulled out of my lover. He sighed contentedly and I lay back on top of him, knowing he could take the weight, but this time I wrapped both my arms around him. My head never left his shoulder and his powerful arms wound around my back tightly.

"Wow," he was the first to break the silence and I lifted my head out of the crook of his neck to look at him. He was so beautiful, his cheeks were still flushed, and damp with sweat. I pressed my lips to his. "Spencer, that was amazing…" I nodded and sat up, careful not to sit on his knees, and pulled him into my arms.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered, tightening my arms around him. His back was warm against my chest and he shook his head, reaching a hand up and running it through my sweat dampened hair.

"No, that was amazing though Spence." He turned slightly and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. I smiled and rested my cheek against his. "I can't tell you how long I have waited for someone to hold me like that while we made love. You were so gentle and sweet; it was exactly what I've always imagined it would be with you.

I chuckled against his cheek, still a little breathless from our encounter. "I love you Derek. I haven't been with someone else in a long time… I forgot how good it felt to be in someone's arms after… Well you know." I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. "How good it feels to have someone hold me." Derek turned in my arms so he head was on my chest and he was looking up at me.

"How long?"

"Six years." I blushed a deep red, I was sure.

"Six years…" Derek smiled slightly. "You met me six years ago." I nodded and Derek chuckled.

"I told you that you have had me for year's baby." I kissed his lips gently, and he smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too Spencer, I just wish it hadn't taken me this long to act on it." A playful grin crossed on to Derek's face. "I can't believe I've been missing _that _for six whole years!" I growled playfully and tickled Derek under his arm.

"Well you have forever to make it up to me big man." Derek smiled and flipped me around, pinning my arms above my head and sitting on my back. He moved one hand and started tickling my sides.

"Haha, let's see if we can make the best of it tonight Pretty Boy." I grinned as Derek let me up. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me toward the bedroom.

I highly doubted that we would make it to the bed.


End file.
